White Day
by AsakuraHannah
Summary: White Day was supposedly the same every year with the couples, but this year, Levi hadn't expected any sweetness given to him from his lover. Not that he'd complain if Eren was the present, covered with sticky chocolate. Levi x Eren, Erwin x Armin as a side pairing.


_**Happy White Day to all of you, those who'd like to read the uncut version (some chocolate play and much details scenes), can go to my profile for the AO3 link or copy this, you know what to do with the dot ;D : **archiveofourown**dot**org/works/1311319_

**White Day**

**Genre: **Drama | Romance | AU | Modern Days

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: (mainly)** Levi x Eren, Erwin x Armin as a side pairing

* * *

Levi might not expect anything from his lover, Eren after all tended to forget things easily. He didn't want to expect too much, since he knew that his ex-student was never good with things such as love. Being romantic was his role, after all. He liked to think that way, since Eren was much younger than himself, especially when it came to anything bed related. He was always the one who had to initiate everything, it was never Eren. There was once when Eren boldly initiated the kiss, but Levi soon enough made the boy melt into their passionate kisses, making the boy groan and trash about underneath him. The man blinked several times, trying to shove those delicious thoughts away from his mind. He needed to concentrate more on his work on marking the students' exams before lunch time.

The raven wondered if Eren had started his trip to his house yet. He promised him he'd come and visit during the day. As soon as he finished with his papers, he walked down to the kitchen for lunch. The time he finished his meal, the doorbell rang. Levi went to put the dirty plate on the sink, washing the utensils unhurriedly, knowing that Eren always rang as a habit and then entered even without him giving permission. His lips twitched into a smile as soon as Eren revealed himself at the entrance of the kitchen, the younger of the two seemed nervous as he stood stiffly before his lover. Those green orbs were staring up at him with his hands behind his back. Levi decided to ignore his nervousness and strike a conversation that might lead to something else. He had things planned inside his head, but with his lover fidgeting at him, he wasn't sure if Eren would like to play along. He put the cleaned washed plate along with the spoon and fork back to where it belonged, turning around to fully face his lover.

"Hey, I was thinking if you had eaten your lunch, it's pretty late."

"Ooh, it's alright, I ate before I came here…" Eren breathed out some of his anxiousness, walking inside and approaching Levi closely.

"Alright… You seem nervous…" Levi finally pointed out, making Eren look down to his feet as Levi stopped before the island of the kitchen. Eren bit his lip, his grip on the handle of the chocolate bag he was holding tightening nervously.

"Actually, Levi… I… I have something to give you!" Eren quickly pulled out the box he had been hiding, shoving it right into Levi's stomach. His face was so red Levi was sure he might explode from the heat. Curiosity kicked in as Levi stared at the wrapped box, he had never expected Eren to give him anything, or even remember to, during the special day. His lips curved into a smirk as he carefully unwrapped the gift the brunet had prepared for him. He did not expect to see a box of chocolate in return of his Valentine's day last month. He did not even expect the shape of the chocolate was actually a… penis? His brow wiggled up as he stared down at the sight before him.

"Eren… this chocolate… who gave you the idea?" Levi tried so hard not to laugh. The face his lover was making was priceless, he regretted not being able to record it so he could watch it again.

"I… just wanted to give you something different this year… I… I'm yours today, you can use me as you please." Eren's voice stuttered; face aflame as he spilled his choice of words carefully. Levi's lip tugged into a smirk, wondering just how long Eren had taken to plan this.

"Eren, you bought this… for me… is that right?" Levi licked his lips as he picked up the milk chocolate, examined it closely after he pulled off the ribbon. The head of the penis was milky white chocolate, the design was purposely made to look as if a white milky substance was dripping down from the top of it. He couldn't help but feel excited at the thought of shoving the chocolate down Eren's smooth ass cheek, teasing him all the way until it melt down into the inside.

"Yes, please, Sensei." Eren breathed out as his heart beating faster, seeing Levi licked the tip of the chocolate. In a speed second, Eren was on his bottom on the floor, pinned down by his lover who stared down at him with a smug expression.

"Calling me that is actually bad, Eren. I'm no longer your teacher now that you are in college. I'm not complaining, if that's what you want to play with today. I'm glad I have some dessert right after my lunch." Eren moaned as soon as his lips claimed by the raven, he gave in almost immediately when Levi shoved his tongue inside his mouth. The ex-teacher's tongue slid against his slowly, chasing him when Eren retreat shyly at the contact. His hands roamed down his body while he enjoyed himself exploring Eren's mouth, making him gasp for breath which only became harsher by the minute. Eren's eyes flew open the time Levi unbuttoned the front of his shirt as his hand trailed down. Watching him close up with their lips still connected, Eren pushed him slowly to catch his breathe.

"Levi…" Eren mumbled, Levi's hand pushed his shirt down to his arms, nipping on his shoulder in exchange of their disconnected kiss. Eren sucked on his breath the time Levi squeezed his front gently, earning a grunt of arousal from the boy's swollen lips. He was surprised on how Levi could move so very fast while stripping him down. Soon, Eren found himself laid on the cold tile floor, fully exposed beneath the raven while his lover sucking on his nipples. The brunet let out a moan when his ass cheek was squeeze by force, his stout cock brushed against Levi's front short pants; he bit his lips at the swollen hardness.

"Levi, hurry up…"

"You got the lube somewhere? I'm sure you had planned this all out." Eren's face flushed as he nodded.

"My pants pocket." Levi found the thing he was searching for as soon as he dipped his hand into the pocket. Eren's lips curved up as he adjusted his weight the time Levi told him to turn around all four. He let out a hearty sound while Levi playfully spread his cheeks apart.

"Aah~~ Sensei…" Eren hissed the moment Levi licked his puckered entrance as he spread his legs wider.

_-chocolate play cut, and some scenes cut out below ^^; -_

"Levi… please…" Eren panted, eyeing the man who was now stroking his own member with the previous lube he had prepared.

"You are delicious, you know that, Eren?" Levi chuckled; he turned Eren to lie on his back. The brunet instantly wrapped his legs around Levi's waist as soon as he prodded his entrance. The tip was very slick, fully coated so it slid inside easily.

"Eren…" Levi moaned as he marked him on his neck, hips moving faster as he slid inside him deeper. He lover was writhing beneath him, trying to form a coherent word which failed miserably.

"Aah… Levi… faster…" Eren breathed out, panting heavily, feeling his long hard dick slide all the way inside to the hilt. He moaned out loud at the feeling of the tip pounding his inner walls, his hand twitched when Levi finally found his sweet spot. Eren wasted no time to yell out in pleasure.

"Call me sensei… Eren… Eren…"

"Sensei, faster, sensei… nngggh... Ahh~ Levi Sensei!" It took him two thrust for Eren to yell out his orgasms. Levi cursed out as he felt his dick being squeezed by Eren's wall, he thrust in several times before pushing Eren flat to the floor. Eren moaned in response of being pinned hard against the cold tile, feeling the warm substance dripping out from his crevice mixed with the sticky chocolate. His lover thrust in a few times to prolong his orgasms before pulling out of him, panting slightly. Both of them stared into each other's eyes, colliding their lips together for another heated kiss.

"I love you…" Eren whispered against his mouth when the man pulled away. Levi smiled softly at him, pressing their forehead together.

"I love you too, Eren. Best White Day ever. I need some explanation of how you had these planned out…" Eren chuckled at the question.

"Actually… let's clean up first, I'll tell you after that." Levi rolled his eyes at the unusual excuse, but stood up and pulled Eren off from the floor. Both of them went to the bathroom for cleaning up. As soon as both of them were soaked though, Levi couldn't hold his curiosity.

"Now that we're in a warm hot tub, explain to me." Levi nudged him by the waist. Eren's face flushed.

"It's actually Armin's idea…" His lover shot him a look as Eren blew raspberries in the water, face turning into a scarlet hue. He stuttered when Levi pulled his cheek, hissing at his lover who demanded further information.

* * *

_Armin cupped his mouth to prevent himself from laughing out loud. He couldn't believe that Eren was asking for love advice during white day. The last time he remembered, Eren tended to forget the important dates such as White Day. He couldn't help it when Eren told him he wanted to have some change and tried to value those girly days, as to what he'd called it._

_"So, after Levi gave you a whole box of chocolate with wine in it, you decided to give him something in return?"_

_"It was an expensive chocolate, I ought to give something in return. Do you have any suggestion?" Armin stilled for a moment before his face went into a deep shade of red. His best friend wouldn't let it miss his sight though._

_"What? Care to share your experience with me?" The brunet grinned cheekily as Armin squirmed uncomfortably in his seat._

_"I'll share, but I'm not sure if this is a good idea. I mean… last time, Erwin gave me chocolate, I bought him a manhood shaped candy during white day." Eren shoot him a look._

_"What? Penis shaped candy?" Armin face palmed at the loud voice._

_"Eren!" He hissed at him, trying to shut him up. Eren cupped his mouth before snickering._

_"Oh, then what did he do to you?" Armin shook his head, still cupping his face in embarrassment. If he remembered the way Erwin did him, he'd melt down like a chocolate._

_"He… he practically shoved it up my ass… The candy isn't very big, but since he had coated it with saliva… It… it brings out a new experience. but… I don't think a candy is a good way for you."_

_"Oh wow, he actually sucked on it first before it went into you? That's hot… I would like to try it out… Tell me where you bought it!" Armin slowly pulled his hands down, trying to avoid eye-contact while saying that he'd lead him to the store._

* * *

"That's how it was, actually… I didn't think that you'd do the same thing. It's a chocolate, not a candy." Levi snorted at him and shook his head.

"You don't think I'm curious? You should have expected it when it comes from me." Eren splashed his lover's face with the water.

"Why am I not surprised?" Levi threw him a bemused look, he pulled Eren into his arms only to crash his mouth against his. Eren shifted uncomfortably in his arms, moaning against the kiss. Their previous activity returned with Eren being shoved into the wall of the bathroom, pants and grunts echoing over the tiles as pleasures went up. His lover had claimed him two times that day, they might as well go another round before bed. Eren had to admit that white day was not as bad as he thought, it's not even that girly with itchy feelings. He felt wonderfully content at the way things happened that day.

* * *

Armin panted slightly as he came down from the high, Erwin had shifted him to the side so that he could kiss him on the mouth. The blond grunted against the kiss, trying to catch his breath at the same time. The younger of the two cuddled his lover when Erwin laid above him. Armin closed his eyes, smiling at the heavy muscular body pressing firmly against his own.

"Do you think Eren is enjoying himself right now? I did give him some advice with that candy of yours." Erwin let out a laugh.

"You did? I can't believe you. That's a good memory now that you mention it." Armin chuckled at his lover, he brought his hand to cup Erwin's cheek, sliding his finger to his jaw lovingly. Their eyes stared into each other before meeting their lips again, moving slightly just to cause enough frictions.

"That was my first white day with you. I ought to give you something, but it turned out much better than I expected." Armin breathed out against those wet lips of him. Erwin played with the strands of his dampened hair, patting his head like a small child.

"At least now Eren can be sure to give something in return to Levi. The guy never spoke up about it, but I knew he longed for it. I'm glad you helped them out." Armin moaned slightly when he felt the man's dick brush against his thigh.

"Ready for more?" Erwin kissed Armin's forehead, playfully brushing the tip of his finger against his sweaty skin.

"Please…" Armin said while wrapping his arms around the man's neck, pulling him for a kiss as Erwin entered him for the second time.

It was the best White day ever with enough sweets for the two couples.

** _-End-_ **


End file.
